Rocker pendulums are used in motor vehicles to connect the stabilizer and the pivot bearing and the axle of a motor vehicle. Rocker pendulums are usually characterized by a high dynamic load-bearing capacity and at the same time corrosion resistance.
Rocker pendulums used in passenger cars are currently manufactured from metal or plastic. Contrary to rocker pendulums made of plastic, metallic components are relatively heavy. However, they have the advantage that their length can be varied by simple connection methods, e.g., friction welding. By contrast, even though rocker pendulums made of plastic advantageously have a low weight, a separate injection mold must be prepared for each length needed, which causes relatively high costs. The injection-molded rocker pendulums disadvantageously have, moreover, joint lines, so that the component must be dimensioned for a larger size in order to compensate this weakness.
There are various embodiments of rocker pendulums. To guarantee the mobility of the components in relation to one another, the rocker pendulums have, for example, ball pins or ball-and-socket joints on one side or on both sides. The individual components, such as the ball socket and the ball pivot, must be machined to ensure the good function of these joints. In addition, a sealing system in the form of, e.g., a sealing bellows is necessary in order to protect the ball-and-socket joints, which are, in general, lubricated, from dirt and corrosion.